


【授翻】"THE ISLAND"孤岛惊魂

by viovioletlet



Category: Hannibal(TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hunting People, Light ABO Dynamics, M/M, Male Omegas are rare and considered freaks, Most Dangerous Game AU, Other Charactor mentions, Plot builds, Shipwerck, Too Many Tags Spoils the Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viovioletlet/pseuds/viovioletlet
Summary: 1927年，男性Omega被认为是稀有而不正常的，Will因此伪装成Beta过着半正常的生活。在得到一份豪华游轮上的工作时他十分惊喜，然而命运接下来残酷地发生转折：游轮沉没了。他和另一位年轻的旅客Abigail Hobbs幸免于难，而在这附近奇迹般的有一座岛，岛上住着一位伯爵、他的侄子和两个仆人。但是Will发现，还有一艘之前遇难的船上的幸存者们与这位伯爵生活在一起。愈加生疑的Will不得不扪心自问：为什么这位贵族和他的侄子选择独自生活在一座岛上？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 由EvilAdam创作，已取得授权的翻译作品，欢迎指出不足。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很高兴取得EvilAdmin的授权能够翻译这篇文章，有幸能够和作者一同修改翻译稿并共同感受两种语言的魅力。翻译能够和原作者共同探讨的确是非常令人愉快的，而且我相信这样也能够使译作更加准确。EvilAdmin是一位非常有耐心而且精益求精的作者，我非常荣幸能够与他通过邮件反复确认细节并解释汉语与英语中不同的习惯。他的反馈非常详实，我仿佛是在看教授打回来修改的论文（笑），希望大家能够喜欢这篇译作。喜欢作品请在原作者和本作品后面点Kudo比心哦~

1927年1月1日，上午12:30

Will在游轮上华贵的餐厅中穿梭，托着打开的香槟瓶子把一只只空酒杯倒满。豪华游轮Aperitif号【1】上的新年狂欢非常热烈，Will估计再等两个小时他也没办法回去睡觉。男士们咬着古巴雪茄吞云吐雾搞的空气里满是浓烟，Will的眼睛被呛得湿漉漉的。不过往好处看，有现场演奏的乐队还有一个声音非常可爱的女歌手，他很享受一边听音乐一边看着一对对男男女女共舞。Will注意到随着香槟消耗的越来越多，舞会十分明显地变得更加鲜活。他微笑着看着Charles DuPont先生的女儿跳上桌子精神饱满地开始跳查尔斯顿舞【2】，而她的父亲一边咆哮一边试图把她拉下来。Will咯咯笑着添了一圈儿酒。

尽管漫长的一天里忙着应付上等人常见的无礼行为让Will十分疲惫，他对新年的到来仍十分乐观。六个月前，一位船员十分不幸地死于高烧，而他则十分幸运地得到了这份空出来的工作。自那以后他一直勤勤恳恳地努力为了买一艘自己的渔船攒钱。他梦想着有自己的小生意，能够给老家Baton Rouge的本地餐厅提供新鲜的海味，能够完全独立而不需要看任何人的脸色。实际上他目前工作的报酬并不多，但是免费的食宿相对弥补了这一缺点。正因如此，他的收入可以几乎全部花在他将要购买的渔船上。据他估计，目前为止他已经攒了渔船钱的五分之一，再过两年就能买下那艘他挑好的船了。

“嘿！那边那个！嘿！”

Will叹了口气，Mr.Hobbs又在叫他了。上流社会的人往往自视甚高，瞧不起像他这样的人，但是Hobbs夫妇是暴发户——仅仅两年前他们在自己的土地上发现了石油——因此他们似乎觉得表现的更加自傲一些能够弥补这一缺憾。Will不得不注意到尽管Hobbs夫妇没完没了地试图将老牌富人们拉入话题，他们仍想方设法地避开。再次为Mr.Hobbs倒满酒杯的时候Will用力支撑住自己。这位先生对分享香槟有些过于热情了。

“快一点！”Mr.Hobbs在Will给他倒酒的时候嚷嚷着。他显然喝醉了。

“抱歉，先生。”Will一边道歉一边瞟着Hobbs家的女儿Abigail，她红着脸正歉然地看着他。显然她对父亲的表现十分尴尬。

“我能为您做些什么吗，Miss Abigail？”Will经过她的时候轻笑一下，“要不要来些沙士饮料或柠檬水？”

“不必了，谢谢。”她压低声音说，“我只想离开这儿回到我的客舱睡一觉，可是妈妈觉得我应该见见这艘船上名声很好又有钱的年轻Alpha，让他们疯狂爱上我然后马上求婚。所以她绝不会让我离开以免错失良机。”她表情扭曲地用着带有阴谋味道的声音耳语。

“嗯，您今晚看起来十分美丽，小姐。”Will说道。他注意到了她无袖桃色绉纱裙上身的金色珠饰和裙褶边垂下的金色珠穗。她的头发向后梳成一个优雅的发髻，同时戴着配套的金色珠穗耳坠。Will觉得她简约的美让其他过分华丽的女人们自惭形秽。“没有疯狂爱上你的小伙子们显然都是白痴，不值得你浪费时间。”Will耳语着，很高兴地看到她红着脸咯咯笑出声来。在这个十八岁的Omega姑娘上船的那一刻他就喜欢上了她。这姑娘人很好而且脚踏实地。他能看出来她讨厌盛装打扮和装腔作势。

Mr.Hobbs大声地清了清嗓子：“除了打扰我的女儿以外你没事干了吗？”他说的声音很大，牙齿紧咬着粗粗的雪茄。

“当然不是的，先生。”Will红着脸，最后对着Abigail微笑一下就匆匆离开了。

Will看到Vandersmyth家族的人已经站起身走向出口了，而且他们希望众人跟上。富人们就像羊群，一个人行动了，剩下的就会紧随其后。好的，看起来这个就是信号，Astors和Rothschilds家族的人也站起身了。

WIll拉了拉他硬邦邦的塑料领子。这部分空间本就比较温暖，而鉴于甲板下挤了这么多人，周围有愈加闷热的趋势。在黑色侍者服和白手套之下，Will已经开始流汗了。他知道自己已经有一绺鬈发脱离了发油的压制自由弯曲了。为了能让他光滑的头发保持服务人员的标准大背头，Will涂了好厚一层发油。

Will把香槟放回冰桶镇着，拿起托盘走向空桌子准备清理。或许他会比想象的更早回到床上。

“喂，那边那个，来点香槟！”

或许，不会了。Will拿回香槟的时候微微叹气。

* * *

Jack Crawford，Aperitif号的船长，正在舰桥上从优质骨瓷杯里啜饮咖啡，他抬头看向一如既往干净的天空，星斗满天。他依照传统向甲板下餐厅里的客人们祝酒词，然后快速离开。现在他正满怀对适中的69度【3】气温的感激，深吸着夜里的空气。如果现在是站在美国老家的室外，他大概穿着厚大衣和胶鞋呢吧，思及此，他微笑了。

“景色不错，是吧，先生？”他的大副问道。

“的确如此，Mr.Brown。”

“只是向您报告我们在靠近麦哲伦海峡，船长。”

“看到那些表示安全信号的灯光了吗？”船长问道。他回到舰长室放下了杯子。

“是的，先生。但是它们好像不在正确的位置，根据航海图这些光点有些偏离。”

“两个灯浮代表这个世界上最安全的海峡。”船长一边说一边亲自看着航海图。

“嗯，希望如此，否则我们可有大麻烦了。在海岛一侧水位逐渐变浅，而大陆一侧水位加深。”

“好吧，安全起见让船的水位降到五结，Mr. Brown，并保证船稳稳当当地从中间穿过。再派几个小伙子到瞭望台上盯紧了以防万一。”

“好的——好的，船长。”Mr.Brown说道。

船长回到外面向船头走去。他能看到海峡两边微弱的红色信号灯光，但除此以外就几乎看不到什么了。今晚是满月，月光在水面上闪烁舞蹈，粼粼的波光这让人几乎看不到其他的东西。他盯着一颗流星燃烧着划过天空，皱起了眉。流星往往代表着变化或者大事的发生，代表着结束。水手们都很迷信，Jack觉得在流星划过的时候，冰凉的恐惧也顺着脊柱俏然流淌下来。他回到船长室拿了副望远镜，走向船头帮忙盯着。如果能够安全通过海峡，他会感觉好一些的。

Will正忙着清理空桌子。现在只有两桌还有客人，一桌是Hobbs一家，一桌是另一家暴发户Jones夫妇，他们在Colorado发现了一座未经开发的银矿。现在两家正在热烈地交谈。可怜的Abigail看起来非常痛苦，Will看向她摇了摇头——这可怜的姑娘大概不会睡得比他早。

Will正在收拾一托盘的香槟酒杯的时候，随着一声剧烈的撞击声，船剧烈地震动了起来并向右倾斜。Will被甩得站立不稳，蹒跚倒地，托盘和酒杯摔在地上，金属的撞击声和玻璃碎裂声震耳欲聋。船体呻吟着稳定下来后，Will坐起身，头晕目眩。他感到心脏剧烈击打着胸膛，包括餐厅在内到处都是客人们的尖叫声。紧接着他听到头顶传来尖锐的哨声——这是立即到甲板集合的信号。他站起身，在光滑的瓷砖上跌跌撞撞地挪动，大声喊道：“所有人马上去甲板——马上！！！”

Abigail从椅子上掉了下来，双腿缠在裙子里，Will跑过去帮她。她看起来吓坏了：“发生了什么？”

“我们肯定是撞到什么东西了，小姐。快起来到甲板上去，船长会告诉我们做什么的。”尽管很害怕，Will竭尽全力让自己听起来很自信。

Abigail点点头，然后她看见了她的父亲——他四肢大张着躺在地板上，看起来已经昏迷，太阳穴上有一小滩血迹。

“爸爸！”Abigail向他挪去。

“别担心他，”Will抓住了她的胳膊，“我会去帮他的，你快点带你妈妈到甲板上去。”Will说着，指向楼梯的方向。

Abigail跑去帮她妈妈，那一位穿着那双时髦的搭扣高跟鞋很不方便走路。

Will想找Mr.Jones一起帮助Mr.Hobbs，但是Jones夫妇已经走了。

他跪了下来，轻拍Mr.Hobbs的脸颊：“您必须醒醒，先生，您得马上起来！”Will疯狂地摇晃他，他感觉到船身突然摇晃地更厉害了。

Mr.Hobbs迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛：“你在干什么？把你那黏糊糊的手拿开。”他推开了Will。

“拜托了，先生，您得起来到甲板上去，我觉得船在下沉。”

Mr.Hobbs似乎马上就意识到发生了什么事并迅速清醒，让Will帮助他站了起来。Will把他的一条胳膊拉起来绕过双肩，撑着他登上楼梯走向甲板。鉴于船已经严重倾斜，他们走起来相当困难。终于来到甲板的时候，Will发现这里已经彻底混乱一片。船员们正试图放下救生艇，但乘客们陷入了恐慌，试图在小艇备好之前就挤上去。

Will看到一名船员正在发放救生衣，他走过去打算给自己和Mr.Hobbs各拿一件。但当他回来的时候，Mr.Hobbs已经离开了。Will一边穿救生衣一边想自己如何才能帮上点忙。船长Jack正在用扩音器大喊，试图继续发号施令，但是人们并不听他的。Will意识到船在水里沉的很深，船体一定在迅速漏水并且不可避免的，会沉没。Will明白他们必须尽快下船并快速趁船彻底沉没前拉开距离，以免被回头浪吸进去。

Will看着船员们试图把两艘装满人的救生艇放下去，可其他彻底被吓坏了的人们正在爬过栏杆跳上已经满载的船。船员们已经无法用绳子拉住严重超载的救生艇，绳索滑了出去，Will看到一艘救生艇从船头入水，整艘船的人都掉进了海里。另一艘平安落水，但是水中惊慌失措的人们立刻扒上船舷，试图爬进已经非常拥挤的救生艇。Will沮丧地看着船翻掉。这简直是疯了。

Will突然看见Abigail在甲板下坡的半路紧抓着栏杆四处张望，人们推挤着她经过，她看起来吓坏了。她似乎和妈妈被挤散了。Will抓着多出来的救生衣朝她跑去。

“小姐，穿上这个！”Will在人群的尖叫声中大声吼道。他帮她穿上救生衣，系好带子，然后一切天翻地覆——冰冷的盐水终于漫上了过热的锅炉，发生了爆炸。火焰从坏掉的船中央喷射出来的时候，Will和Abigail都被随之而出的热浪击中，强风将他们从栏杆上扫了出去。

Will在海边长大，水性极好，又穿着救生衣，他不必担心溺水。但是当他环视周围，有很多显然不会游泳、没穿救生衣的人爬到别人上边，又把别人按下去。他看到了Abigail，于是快速向她游过去。她似乎晕厥了，月光下她的眼睛又大又亮。Will回头去看船，火焰从中央喷薄而出，整个船体都被满月的光芒照亮，他能看到人们沉浸在恐惧中爬过船舷。他身边的人们都泡在水里，很多都没有救生衣，尖叫着、挣扎着、互相撕扯着往上爬并将对方按下去淹死。这处境十分危险，他得把自己和Abigail弄出去，远离沉船和陷入恐慌的人们。

他看见附近有一块漂浮的木板，就抓着Abigail的手臂一同游过去。感谢救生衣，Abigail一直漂在水上，但是他知道她肯定无法游泳，尤其是穿着那样的长裙。他设法把她弄到木板上。木板几乎有门那么大，显然是爆炸中被热浪冲散的。他抓住木板的一端用尽全力向着与船相反的地方游去。他感觉到拉开距离以后停下来回头看去。船在水上的部分在燃烧，Will从水位线和烟囱看出船正在快速下沉。

“你看到我的父母了吗？”Abigail抱着自己，绝望的环顾四周。

“没有，小姐，对不起，我没看到。”Will回头，看向水中厮打在一起无法辨别的躯体们。

终于，甲板的最后一部分也没入水下，月光强调着闪烁的阴影，扭曲着怪诞的黑暗，将人们浸入其中。尖叫声小了些。Will把自己拉出水面坐在Abigail身边，东张西望。

“我们现在怎么办，Mr.Graham？”她问道。

“祈祷。”Will回答。

* * *

Lecter伯爵被一阵轻柔的敲门声叫醒。

“进来。”他摇摇晃晃地说道。

门打开了，他的一位仆人把头探了进来。

“怎么了，Abel？”

“有一艘船在海峡中触礁了，先生，”他兴奋地说，“它沉没地很快。您是否希望我们派一艘船，看看能不能带回来几个幸存者？”

Lecter伯爵下了床穿上丝绸锦缎睡袍，一边系上穗带一边走向双扇大门。他打开门，走上二层阳台。现在他听到了微弱的尖叫，看到了破损的船中央喷射而出的火焰。Abel是对的，船沉得很快。如果有幸存者，对他而言是一件幸事。然而……“不用，Abel，如果没人能幸存，那么他们对我们而言毫不值得。不过，以防万一，保证通往城堡的火炬都是亮的。如果有幸存者，得让他们能够找到这里。”

“是，先生。”Abel了然地微笑，鞠躬离开并关上了门。

Lecter伯爵回到他富丽堂皇的屋子，走向餐具柜，从整水晶切割的酒瓶中倒出一杯白兰地。接着他又回到外面站在栏杆前，轻嗅浓郁的琥珀酒，一边看着船沉一边啜饮。他在二楼的房间能够自由地欣赏海景。火焰和满月让他很容易看到船外侧的水位线，现在船已经沉了大半了。他能听到带着希望的呐喊声。随着甲板沉没，火焰熄灭了，把一切都留在了朦胧月色和黑暗里。他举杯相对那艘命中注定的船，说道：“希望你们中有人足够强大、足够值得活下来。”

* * *

“我们现在应该做什么？”Abigail问道。他们正在木板上漂流。

Will突然看到几处光点，他意识到在沉船相反的方向有一座小岛。“那里！”他指着光点说到，“那里有一座岛，我能看到那上面有光，岛上一定有人居住！”他十分激动。感谢上帝，他想。他一直以为这片海域杳无人烟，但是显然有人正看着他们。

Will发现潮水正在将他们卷离小岛推向大海，于是他脱掉救生衣和盖在Abigail肩头的服务生马甲，摘掉领结和假领，再一次沉入水中。

“你在干什么？”Abigail问。

“我们得去那个小岛，我打算把咱们推过去。”他抓住木板一端用尽全力划水，向灯光的方向游去。他仍然能够听到几声人们的尖叫，他希望那些人也和他一样看到了灯光并能游向小岛。但才游了十分钟，Abigail就问道：“那是什么，Mr.Graham？”

“你指什么，小姐？”Will一边喘着粗气一边继续游。

“看起来水里好像有什么东西在向我们靠近。”

Will立刻停了下来。“它看起来什么样子？”他有些惊恐地问道，同时向身后看去。

“它看起来似乎有些像一面鳍？”她眯着眼睛说道。

“上帝保佑，”Will说着，绝望地试图爬回湿滑的木板。Abigail感觉到了他的痛苦，抓住他的胳膊帮忙把他往上拉，在那鱼鳍从离他们不到八英尺的地方扫过之前刚刚好成功。

“那是什么？”Abigail的声音发抖。

“嘘！！那是鲨鱼，”Will的耳语有些颤抖，“它们根据声音和动作捕猎，先别出声，好吗，小姐？”他说着，握住她颤抖的手。 她点点头。

然而，他们没什么可担心的。那只鲨鱼和它的朋友们已经盯上了水中那些仍然狂暴地互相撕扯的躯体，并列队直冲了过去。Will和Abigail听见那些人的呼喊声变得尖锐，声音里的恐惧由于发现猎物的鲨鱼而上升到新的层面。Abigail闭上眼睛捂住耳朵，试图逃避恐惧。Will也试了，可他还是能感受到那些恐惧，几乎能体会到鲨鱼的牙齿撕咬吞噬身体的感觉。

Will回头看向小岛，他的心在下沉。他能感觉到他们正飘向大海，远离他曾经生活的陆地，但他现在没办法回到水里了。他害怕鲨鱼，也害怕他们最终毫无补给地在一小块木板上迷失在广阔的大海里。

* * *

Lecter伯爵仍然站在阳台上，听见人们的叫喊声升高而且更加包含恐惧的时候，他皱起了眉。显然，鲨鱼出现了。他们很不幸，这片水域里有很多鲨鱼，而他们的挣扎会吸引它们，就像蜂蜜吸引蜜蜂。这会让幸存的可能降为零，他有些恼怒地想。慢慢地，尖叫声越来越小直至彻底沉寂。他摘下眼镜回到房间，关上了阳台的门。他在壁炉里加了木头，坐在离火很近的摇椅里面。尽管每年这个时候这里的天气都很温和，晚上还是有些凉。

他看着幕布上的钟，还有三个小时天就亮了。如果在那之前仍然没有人来敲门，他和其他人就会去海滩搜寻幸存者。他在岛上很容易感到无聊，所以他十分期待这些沉船带给他的娱乐。他真诚地希望能有什么有价值的人能逃脱鲨口被冲上他的岛，给他带来愉悦。更不用说他们的餐桌上总是需要新鲜的肉。

【1】直译为开胃酒。

【2】一种十分活泼的舞蹈。

【3】华氏度，约为20摄氏度。


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Crowford跌跪在地上亲吻着湿润的沙地，他此生从未因站在陆地上如此高兴。过去的几个小时他觉得自己好像困在了噩梦中一样。这是怎么发生的？他们明明正对着两盏信号灯中间的海峡行驶，然而转瞬之间，船好像撞到了水下的什么东西然后开始迅速漏水。

他双腿颤抖地站着，四处查看，十分惊讶地发现黑暗中居然有火把在燃烧，那些光点似乎成了一条小路。如果岛上有人，他得找到他们寻求帮助一同寻找幸存者——尽管这看起来不太可能。他是最后入水的，仅仅在船沉之前。尽管他努力尝试维持指挥，让乘客们冷静下来好让他们安全地登上救生艇，可是他们吓坏了，其中大部分还因为节日狂欢而喝醉了，所以情况变成了一场混战。但是，那些穿着救生衣的乘客们应该能够安全登陆。但接下来，鲨鱼发起了攻击。当意识到之后，他马上保持静止，一边祈祷一边让救生衣带着他漂浮。旅客们不知道他们的尖叫和击水动作将鲨鱼吸引了过去。他在鲨鱼从腿边游过的时候无比紧张，然后看到离他不到四尺远的地方一个男人被拖下水。在思考自己是不是下一个的时候，他此生从未如此害怕。喊叫声似乎没有尽头，尽管他知道实际上很可能只会再持续不超过十分钟。周围一安静下来他就向海滩游去，祈祷着那些鲨鱼已经吃饱离开了。月光下带血的海水呈黑色，他觉得血水像一件衣服一样包裹着他。

他跟随着火光的指引下惊讶地发现了一座高大的石质建筑，它有两层高，月光下还能看见阳台。他跑到前门，用拳头侧面捶打着。连续敲了一会儿，门开了，一个满脸凶相的高大男人穿着睡袍出现了，面露疑问地看着他。

“要我帮忙吗？”看起来不知所措的男人问道。

不知为何Jack觉得这男人对于有人大半夜敲门并不惊讶。

“我的船带着船员们一起沉了，求你了，我需要你帮忙搜寻幸存者。”他绝望地说道。

“哦，天呐，那太糟了，”那人审视着Jack，但Jack觉得他的语气和言词并不相符：“我去问问Lecter伯爵。”

“不用了，Cordoll，我就在这里。”男人身后一个声音说道。

随着Cordoll让开，Jack看到了一位带着贵族气派的高个子男人。显然，这栋房子他说了算。尽管他也穿着睡袍，Jack觉得他看起来并不像刚醒过来的人。

“我是Hannibal Lecter伯爵，”男人说着，点头示意，“如果我没听错的话，你的船刚刚沉了？那太糟了。”他看起来恰到好处的难过。

“我是Jack Crowford, Aperitif号的船长。我的船在穿越海峡的时候撞到了什么东西然后开始快速下沉。接着游来了一大群鲨鱼，攻击着水里的每一个人。拜托了，我需要帮助看看也没有人游上海岸。”

“叔叔，怎么回事？”一个年轻人走过来站在伯爵旁边，深色头发由于刚睡醒而蓬乱着。

“Randoll，又有一艘船沉没了，船长前来请求帮助搜寻幸存者。船长，请允许我介绍我的外甥，Randoll Tier。”

“很高兴认识你，”Jack偏头示意，“等一下，您刚刚说‘又有一艘船沉没’？”

“我亲爱的伙伴，这房子里还有上一次沉船的幸存者呢，就好像这岛被诅咒了一样。”

“更像是表示安全的信号灯被移动过了。”Jack CrowFord皱眉说道。

“或许吧。”Lecter伯爵用批评的眼神打量着Jack。他是一个看起来十分强大的高个子——显然是一个Alpha，他还是船长，所以一定聪明而且强壮——意志坚定，是个天生的领导者。有充足的时间来决定如何将他加入到计划中，但是目前他们得去看看又没有其他的幸存者。无论如何，多样总是生活的调剂。

“我们换了衣服后马上就去。与此同时，请你进来在火边暖一暖吧。” 在Jack等待的时候，他向火中丢了几块木头，让火焰的温暖渗入Jack冰冷潮湿的皮肤。就在Jack转过身温暖后背的时候，在他看到这个大房间的四壁都装饰着动物的头的时候，他僵住了。这里有老虎、狮子、野猪、黑豹和其他的动物，角落里还有一只巨大的灰熊被摆成后肢站立高举熊掌的姿势，带着抵抗的表情，就好像它要发动攻击似的。

“看起来你很欣赏我的灰熊。”Lecter伯爵说道，他走进房间，现已穿戴整齐。“它是我贵重的财产。他曾是一只聪明、难以对付的野兽，我花了两天时间才击杀它。”

“这么说你是一个猎人。”Jack说道。

“是的。而且我发现世界上有两种人-猎人和猎物。幸运的是，我的猎人，”伯爵微笑着说道，“现在，让我去看看有没有你的人设法游上沙滩。”

当Jack, Hannibal, Randall和伯爵的两个仆人，Abel Gideon和Cordell Doemling向海滩出发的时候，太阳刚刚升起。

* * *

Will和Abigail已经抱着对方睡着了，在Will窥着初露的黎明醒来时，他猛然惊醒，也弄醒了Abigail。

“怎么了？”她问道，环顾四周。

“我不是有意睡着的，我本想盯着那座岛和有灯光的地方，这样一旦我确定鲨鱼走了就可以想办法回到那里去。怎么了吗？”Will注意到Abigail正用古怪的眼神看着他。

“你……你闻起来像一个Omega，”Abigail说道，看起来很困惑，“但这不可能，是吧？”她问。

该死的，他们之前一直互相搂抱着，最后Abigail的脑袋靠在了他的肩膀上，她的鼻子离他的颈窝很近。离得这么近，她不可能闻不到他的味道。他为如此不小心的愚蠢行为诅咒着自己。“是的，小姐，恐怕我是的。”他说，等待着他确信会随之而来的厌恶表情。

“但你是个男人，我的意思是，这不是个伪装吗？”她看着他说道。

“是的，小姐……我是一个男人，也是一个Omega。”

“我不知道男人也可以是Omega。”她抬起头好奇地看着他。

“大部分人都不知道，男性Omega非常稀有。”

“嗯，这解释了为什么你这么漂亮，我的意思是男人们一般都是英俊，可你是……漂亮。”她说着耸耸肩。

“你不觉得我恶心吗？”Will小心翼翼地问。

“恶心？不，为什么我要这么觉得？”

“很多人都觉得Omega只能是女性，而男性Omega是……违背自然规律的。我们被认为是自然的怪胎。”

“嗯，你生来如此，又不能对此做什么，我不明白为什么他们会这么想。” Will端详着少女的脸，寻找欺骗的痕迹，但他只看到了坦诚。她真的没有被他是Omega的事实烦到。他感到肩上的重量变轻了。有人知道了他的身份而没有排斥他。他微笑了。“谢谢你，小姐。但请你帮我一个忙。请你不要告诉别人。轮船公司不回雇佣男性Omega，而我需要工作维持生计。这能成为我们之间的小秘密吗？”他充满希望地问。

“我们的秘密。”她说着伸出了小指。 Will也伸出小指和她拉钩，二人相视一笑，友谊的纽带在他们之间萌芽。

“对了，既然你救了我的命，那么叫我Abigail也没什么，”年轻的Omega说道，“请问你的名字是什么？”

“我叫Will，”他害羞地说：“Will Graham。现在，我们要回到那个岛上去。”他说着指向远处那个看起来和比鞋盒还小的形状。

“我们漂了很远。”Abigail担心地说。

“是啊。好了，没什么要做的。”他说着，开始滑回水里。

“等一下！”Abigail说道，看起来十分慌乱，“要是鲨鱼回来了怎么办？”

“这就是为什么我等到黎明，”Will说道，“我带我们游回那个岛，你替我留意鱼鳍。既然太阳升起来了，你能从很远的地方看到他们，如果真的看到了，就提前给我恰当的提示。好吗，小姐？...我是说，Abigail？”

“好的，Will。”Abigail紧张地回答，扫视着水面。 水的冰凉让Will完全清醒了。身体适应水温的时候他深呼吸了几次，然后开始击水。他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。他很渴，而且从昨天晚上早些时候他就没有吃任何东西，他担心自己的体力会很快耗尽。

* * *

“我们要是分开行动的话效率会更高，”Lecter伯爵说道，“船长，你，我，还有Randoll去沙滩上面，Cordell和Abel去沙滩下面，要是发现有人就给我们打信号。”他对仆人们说。

队伍分开了，向各自的方向至少行进了两英里。Lecter伯爵的队伍在沙滩上发现了几个被冲上沙滩的尸体，还有不少鲨鱼吃剩下的尸块，这让船长面色发白，但他们没有发现活人。当他们和两个仆人汇合的时候，仆人们摇摇头，冲碎了Jack对于有人幸存的希望。

Jack低头惆怅地看着沙滩上零碎的残骸，他的船现在只剩下这些了。她不是一艘巨轮，但她很美。他曾爱着这艘船，作为她的船长爱着，他感到一阵绝望，他知道自己很可能再也不会被任命为船长了。他的乘客们曾是美国最有钱有势的家庭们，尽管他按照书上说的做了一切，轮船公司需要一个人来承担指责，而作为船长，毫无疑问的这个人就是他了。这会毁了他的。他想起在出事前划过天空的流星，思考着那流星是不是在试图警告他。他低下了头。如果他和其他人一样死去或许会好点。

“船上有102名乘客和30名船员，我无法相信没有其他人活下来了。”他悲伤地说。

Lecter伯爵观察着他，感觉到了他的沮丧。“很抱歉，船长，”他温柔地说着，把手放在他的肩头，自己也感到十分失望——只有一名生还者。他曾期待更多幸存者。他看向侄子，他的脸上同样写着失望。伯爵知道侄子在岛上生活的十分孤独。他们都很孤独。六个月前他们来到岛上隐居，可是几个月过去后隐居变成了无聊和孤独。无聊唯一的裂痕就是这段时间里他们的岛附近发生的三起海难。每一次沉船事故他们都怀着有趣的希望，盼着能有几个Omega被冲上沙滩，其中的一个能看上Randoll。时年20岁，Randoll正是一个全盛时期的年轻Alpha，想着要组建家庭安定下来。但是三次海难里只有一个Omega活着被冲上了海岸，而她的年龄与Hannibal更接近。不，命运并没有赐他们仁慈的一瞥。

* * *

Will做了一个参照物。他每游30分钟停下来休息5分钟，然后转身用肩膀顶住木板向后划水，从而使用另一组肌肉。他试图保持大脑忙碌，以免去想他现在有多渴或者他的肌肉开始因收缩而灼痛。他把脑子里塞满的是Abigail多么快的接受了他。他从没想过这样的事情是可能的。他回想起第一次意识到自己是Omega的时候只是觉得自己有多么与众不同。

他那时候13岁，正和父母拜访祖父在肯塔基州的马场，发情期突然到来，他的味道改变了正式宣布他是一个Omega。他的父亲是一个Beta而母亲是一个Omega，他们本以为他会是一个Beta，所以他们十分震惊于发现自己唯一的孩子是一个男性Omega。他的母亲马上把他丢到一个两个镇子外的医生那里，这样他就不可能会被和外祖父联系上以给他蒙羞。他被使用了抑制剂以压制荷尔蒙并降低声调。孩子们一般不会使用抑制剂，但考虑到他的特殊情况，医生开了例。那天晚上晚些时候他的父母让他坐下来，向他解释道他永远不要让人知道他是一个Omega。当他问为什么的时候，他的母亲解释道，尽管这不是他的错，他们很爱他，但是这个社会认为Omega应该是女性，并且存在着对男性Omega的特定偏见。甚至教会都认为他们是违背自然规律的，而且永远不会宽恕他们与Alpha甚至是Beta结婚。父母都强调，一旦让人知道了他的身份，他的处境会变得极为艰难。他会被孤立、找茬，可能被学校开除，被拒绝录用，他会成为贱民。

13岁的他并没怎么想过过alpha/beta/omega的区别，他难以抓住他父母跟他说的话的重点...直到六个月之后回到学校之后。命中注定的，他学校里的另一个男孩在学校餐厅进入了发情期，并表现出了Omega的特征。他的气味改变的时候，周围的人都露出了困惑的表情东张西望，试图确定这个新的Omega。当他们意识到就是这个男孩的时候，这个桌子上的所有人都站了起来，离他远远地，就好像他有什么传染病一样，然后用入迷又恶心的眼神看着他。餐厅里其他的人很快加入了他们。嘲讽和羞辱开始乱飞，那些已经确认为Alpha的男孩们开始淫荡地触摸他，扯他的衣服，与此同时“怪胎”这样的讥讽在Will的脑袋里响个不停。Will当时就坐在两个桌子以外的地方，惊恐地看着这一切，意识到这些原本可能会发生在他身上。那个孩子和其他人一样震惊，不知所措。那些青春期Alpha的讥讽和不停地爱抚让他羞耻的啜泣着，直到餐厅里的一个老师注意到发生了什么，并带他去了校长办公室。他的父母被叫来带他回去...而Will自那以后再也没看到那个孩子。他听到有谣言说他们家在羞愧中搬走了。这可是比他父母的话和警告严厉多了的一堂课。

自那以后他变得不合群，一直害怕会被发现。尽管高中的时候他渴望地看着别的Omega们和Alpha们调情，他们牵手，一同参加舞会，偶尔在他们认为没人的时候偷偷接吻。Omega天性深情，他很期望这样的互动，但是他苦涩而失望地知道他注定离群索居，切断与人类的接触。毕业舞会的时候，他整晚都在房间里饮泣，想着生活有多么不公平。他的高中生活是此生最孤独的时光。

高中以后，他从保持Beta身份的能力中获得了一些自信，他在这方面堪称完美，但他从未从担心可能出错的恐惧中解脱。只要是例如他忘了带抑制剂，或是对着一个Alpha倾斜脑袋，或者是发了一点Omega的牢骚，犯一点错都有可能会毁了他的人生。因此他一直独处，拒绝任何友谊的提议。他想着如果人们都和Abigail一样看他、接受他，他的生活会多么不同。

Will回过神来看向那个岛。他们离得近了一些，但还有很长的路要走，他已经累了，双腿正在剧烈灼痛。然后他听见如同天籁的话语进入耳朵：“Will，我想我看到那个岛上有人。”

* * *

“你有无线电发射器或者任何能够让我传达这件事的东西吗？”Jack在他们向伯爵家回去的路上问伯爵。

“恐怕我的无线电现在不能用。有一根管子烧掉了。但是我在等五天后的一艘补给船，它应该会把更换的部分带过来。那时候你就可以用无线电了...甚至是搭补给船离开，如果你想的话。船会带你到大陆，在那里你可以搭船回美洲，从你的口音我确信你来自那里。”

Jack点点头，感到精疲力尽，曾席卷他全身的肾上腺素已经消失了。他跟着Hannibal向着回他家的方向走着，双肩因挫败感而低垂着。

* * *

“喂！”Abigail大声喊着，挥舞着手臂，“哦，Will，他们看不见我们！我们离的太远了！”

“喂！”Will尝试着，爬回木板，但他能看到那些小小的人影消失在丛林里。他的心沉了下来。他得继续游，而他不知道自己的腿还能坚持多久，并且一直在担心鲨鱼会不会回来。

* * *

当他们回到伯爵家的时候，他说道：“我会让人烧热水送到客房，这样你就可以洗澡了。”

“谢谢你，伯爵，”他说着，疲惫地摩挲着脸，“若是这个岛是荒岛，我真的不知道会做什么。”

Hannibal微笑着吩咐Abel和Cordell去烧水并送到其中一间客房。

Jack环视着门房，注意到这里的石壁上装饰有更多的动物头颅，还有一些描绘着暴力的捕猎图的挂毯。Jack想着到底为什么一个猎人会让自己在这样一个岛上与世隔绝。在这里捕猎看起来不像是有任何有挑战性。

“我不得不承认很惊讶会有任何人愿意住在这个岛上，”Jack说道，“尤其是住在这样一个精美的建筑里。”

“这个建筑是很多年前西班牙人修建的修道院。”

“修道院？”

“是的。但这就是下一次你不那么疲乏的时候我讲给你的故事了。让我们去客厅吧，这样你就能在火炉边坐着直到你的洗澡水准备好。”

Jack在伯爵前面走进了屋子，但在看到一位苗条优雅、有着如同织金般头发的女人的时候，他停了下来。她看起来十分紧张地站在壁炉前，一个看起来对一切都毫不在乎的男人坐在沙发里。

“这位美丽的女士一定是你的妻子。”Jack说着，走进了屋子，奇怪她为什么看起来那么紧张。

“嗯...不，恐怕不是的，”Hannibal微笑着说道，好像被逗乐了，“请允许我介绍Bedelia du Maurier小姐和Frederick Chilton医生。他们就是我提到的上一次的沉船事故后四位幸存者中的两位，他们设法用一艘救生艇来到了岸上。du Maurier小姐，Chilton医生，这位是 Crawford船长，恐怕他的船也沉没了而他是唯一的幸存者。”

“哦，天呐，那太糟糕了，”du Maurier小姐说道，她的一只手抚着胸口走向船长，看起来真的十分难过，“嗯，我们知道你的确切感受，我们自己也曾经历过，我觉得自己永远也不能忘记。”

“我也不能。”Jack悲伤的说，向她微微低头。

“很震惊吧，我想，”Chilton医生说着，拿着杯子站起身向他走来，与他握手。“你该喝点什么，”他说道，他呼吸里的酒味很浓，尽管事实上现在还不到中午。“那会让你马上冷静下来。”

“或许晚一点吧。”Jack礼貌地说。 “随便你了，”他说着耸耸肩，在回到沙发上他的位子之前走向了酒柜。

“你说有四个幸存者？”Jack环视着屋子，没再看到有人。

“嗯，是的，”Hannibal说道，Jack不可避免地注意到了女人看着伯爵的尖锐眼神。“大副和一个船员昨天一起去探险捕猎了，现在还没有回来。”Hannibal说道，“这个岛上有很多野外活动，那个男人对于整天坐着无所事事感到厌倦，他想要探索这个岛，并且如果可能的话，为餐桌做点贡献。”

Jack点点头。等那个大副回来他一定急于和他谈谈，看看对于他们船只失事时的周微环境他有什么能告诉他的。有两艘船在同一区域沉没，或许他能证明自己在事故中是无辜的。

“但那已经是24小时以前了，”du Maurier小姐说道，Jack明白了她紧张的原因，“难道现在他们不应该回来了吗，伯爵？”

“冷静下来，我亲爱的，”Lecter伯爵说道，握住了她的一只手，“我确信他们只是玩得太开心了所以决定在外露营。”

Jack轻轻皱了皱眉。 du Maurier小姐显然是一个Omega，他能闻到担忧和恐惧的暗流从她身上散发出来。或许她只是天性柔弱。有些Omega就是这样。因此他们应该被温柔地对待，尤其是像她这样刚经历过创伤经历的。

“我觉得不应该担心，du Maurier小姐，”他说，“我们这些水手命硬得很，而且喜欢保持忙碌。我确信他们很安全。我会在他们回来以后和他们谈谈，看看他们能不能在沉船原因上给我点提示。”

“我们已经准备好船长的沐浴了，先生，”Abel出现在门口，打断了谈话。

“谢谢你，Abel。船长，请你跟着Abel去你的房间。我相信他会给你准备一些合适的衣服，你的衣服需要清洗，盐会腐蚀它们的。我会去看看早餐准备的怎么样，我相信大家都都饿了。准备好了就下来吧，船长。”

“再次感谢你，Lecter伯爵，du Maurier小姐，Chilton医生，我很快就来。”他说着，鞠躬离开。

船长一离开视线，Bedelia就走向了Hannibal。她不安的味道在Hannibal的舌尖是苦涩的，最后让他觉得有点烦了。

“真的，伯爵，你不觉得应该派人去看看我们的人吗，他们可能受伤了没办法回来。他们可能被野兽攻击了。他们可能迷路了。”

伯爵对着Omega宠溺的笑了。“好了好了，du Maurier小姐，如你所见，现在有一个新的客人需要我们的关注，如果他们明天还没有回来，我保证会亲自去找他。现在，请你原谅我，我要去看看早餐了。”他说着，离开了房间。

他们一离开房间，Chilton医生就说道：“我不知道你在担心什么，亲爱的。”

“这里有些很糟糕的错误的地方，我能从骨头里感受出来。伯爵和他表面上看起来的并不一样。”

“胡说八道，伯爵是一个完美的绅士，我们应该在等待坐补给船回家的时候对这么好的待遇心存感激。而且他有着最非凡的酒类收藏。想象一下，如果我们搁浅在这个岛，但这是个荒岛。”

“我已经开始想是否我们的情况本不会更好的可能性。”她咕哝着。

“嗯？” “没什么，Chilton医生，喝你的酒吧，”她说着，看着这个男人，觉得恶心。既然船长在这里，她觉得安全了一些。她不相信Lecter伯爵。一个长相英俊、有贵族头衔、显然十分富有的Alpha只和侄子以及两个男性仆人离群索居住在荒岛上，这副图景就是有哪里看起来错的离谱。

Randoll跟着叔叔进了厨房。“她越来越多疑了，”他说，“你已经决定好对她做什么了吗？你会让她做你的伴侣吗？”

Hannibal犹豫了。Bedelia美丽、精于世故、迷人而且聪明，但他觉得他们两人之间没有火花。他感觉到了她身上的冰冷，缺乏激情，这在Omega之中是很少见的。他想要孩子，很多孩子，来重塑Lecter家族的血统--它被残忍的切断了。这已经不是第一次他带着娱乐性地怀疑她是否能做一位伴侣和母亲。她是一个可接受的伴侣，但如果他有其他选择的话他是不会选她的。他最好的伴侣是有强大的意志而又有着柔软的内心。她应该是聪明而热情的，带着保护欲和养育儿女的天性。

他叹了口气。他知道带着这些特质的珍宝短时间内应该不会被冲上这些沙滩。因为她是三起船难里唯一幸存的Omega，或许他应该把这当做一种信号，不再拖延。是的，或许再过一两天他就应该告诉du Maurier小姐她一直拼命追寻的答案，让她的好奇心消停一次或者永远，让结果更好或更坏。


End file.
